


Don't Drink the Punch

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: YOI Prompts Weekly [29]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dubcon (Implied Drugged Sex), F/M, High School AU, M/M, Yuri Has No Patience For This Bullshit, background leoji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 17:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14550231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Teenagers spend a lot of time thinking about sex.  Most of them, anyway.  Yuri knew that.  People skipping class to make out in the various hiding places in the school, yeah, that was normal.  When a rash of incidents happens with students going to their class after lunch and deciding to get their bone on right there in the classroom, never mind that everyone can see them?  Something screwy was happening, and Yuri decided they needed to find out what.





	Don't Drink the Punch

**Author's Note:**

> 4/22  
> Pairing: Mila Babicheva/Yuri Plisetsky  
> Prompts:  
>  **1\. “I’m not here to make friends”**  
>  **2\. Sucked**  
>  **3\. Pencil**  
>  **4\. Fidgety**  
>  **5\. Sex magic**

Yuri tapped his pencil against his notebook. Mila reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling it away from the notebook. “Quit being so fidgety! You’re annoying people!”

“So?” Yuri glanced contemptuously around the room. “I’m not here to make friends. I’m here to figure out why half the high school is having trouble keeping it in their pants.”

“Because we’re teenagers, Yuri. That’s how teenagers are.”

Yuri rolled his eyes and threw the pencil at Mila. “Teenagers aren’t usually whipping it out in the middle of fucking class.”

“I don’t know, I think fucking class would be the most appropriate time to whip it out,” Mila said slowly, fighting back the smile. “When would you rather they do it? Chemistry? Math?”

Yuri groaned. “You know what I meant. Quit making awful jokes and do something useful.”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know. I don’t care. As long as it’s somewhere else and not annoying me, you can go fuck that hockey player you’ve been checking out all night for all I care.”

“Hmmm… might not be a bad idea to try to get laid. That’s what we’re here to investigate, isn’t it?” Mila took off, heading for the punch bowl, and then bouncing her way through the dance floor to the hockey player. Why Mila was interested in that guy, Yuri could not begin to imagine. Sure, he was cute enough, but he’d tutored Yuri in English and Yuri could not stand the guy. Too much ego, not enough shut up. Then again, if you were fucking him, maybe he would keep his mouth shut – or otherwise occupied.

Yuri tapped his pencil a bit more, and then dropped it on his notebook and headed for the punch bowl himself. He wasn’t going to learn much sitting in the corner. When he took a sip of the punch, he nearly spat it back out. The fruity taste, he’d expected, and the alcohol, well, of course there was alcohol, but what was it so fucking salty for? If there were anything else to drink, he would.

A guy Yuri didn’t recognize walked up to him, holding a cup of the punch that looked like it hadn’t been touched. “This may be a weird question, but does the punch taste salty to you?”

“Why would that be a weird question?” Yuri made a face at the punch. “The punch is saltier than I am, and my sister calls me the Dead Sea.”

“Oh, good.” Everything about the guy relaxed. “I agree, but my friends all say it tastes fine to them. I’d given up and just assumed I was going crazy, but then I saw the way you were staring at the punch and thought that maybe there was hope after all.”

“Yeah. This shit is nasty. Wonder what’s going on?” Yuri looked around the room, dropping his punch when he saw Mila. “I have to go kick my sister. Wanna come?”

“Why do you have to kick your sister?” Yuri pointed to where Mila and her hockey player were, shirts off and Hockey Boy’s hand on Mila’s boob. The guy looked, and shook his head slightly. “If she’s old enough to be here, she’s old enough to…”

“I don’t care if she gets laid, that’s her business, she has crap taste but whatever, I’m not the one who has to deal with that asshole. I’m kicking her until she realizes she’s in public and needs to take it somewhere else.”

“Oh.” That got a small smile out of him. “That I will gladly go along with. You don’t like JJ?”

“Nope. You do?”

“Most of the time. When he’s not letting his ego get out of check.” He glanced over. “Are you Yuri?”

“You know me?”

“I’ve heard JJ talk about an angry kitten he tutored who acted like he hated him. Leo and I tried to get through to him that the reason Yuri acted like he hated JJ was most likely because JJ let his ego get out of control and Yuri did hate him, but… ego.”

“Ugh. Yeah. I’m Yuri. I hate him. His ego was way out of control.” They got to Mila and JJ, and Yuri kicked Mila’s ankle, and after a second’s thought, kicked JJ’s for good measure. “Either break it up or take it somewhere people don’t have to watch you two slobbering all over each other, assholes.”

“Yuri-cat!” JJ pulled slightly away from Mila. “Are you jealous?”

“EW, no.” Yuri gagged and glared at Mila. “I know JJ’s an idiot, but I thought you had better sense than this! What the fuck is wrong with you, Mila?”

“I… I don’t know.” Mila looked down at herself and giggled. “Do you and your friend want to join us?”

JJ smiled brightly. “Yeah, Beks, you should come with us! And bring your kitten.”

“He’s not my kitten.” Otabek looked at Yuri. “I thought you said she was your sister.”

“She… it’s a long story. Sister’s easier to explain than person I grew up with, isn’t related by blood or formal adoption but is the closest thing I’ve ever had to a sibling and annoys the crap out of me but always has my back when anyone else starts messing with me. And under normal circumstances would never suggest this shit because we don’t see each other that way, what the fuck, Mila?”

“Hey, I wasn’t planning on doing stuff with you, I just thought it might be fun to share,” Mila said. “I’ve always let you play with my toys before, and you let me play with yours, and yours is cute too.”

Yuri took the punch Otabek was still holding and handed it to Mila. “Does this taste salty to you?”

Mila took a sip. “No, why?”

“I think there might be something in it. Something that I’m not responding to, but you are. You were fine until you started drinking the punch and flirting with JJ, and as much of a jerk as JJ is, he’s not gonna be messing with your head like that.”

“Huh. Well, it’s been fun, but if you don’t wanna come then I’m taking JJ off so we can get back to what we were doing before you interrupted us.” Mila took JJ’s hand and started down the hall.

Yuri grabbed their shirts and Mila’s bra and ran after them. “Take these with you, morons.”

JJ took the shirts and winked at Yuri. “You sure you don’t want to come, Yuri-Cat?”

“I’m sure. Just go away.” Yuri stalked back out to the main party, to Otabek.

Otabek looked down the hall. “Are you sure letting them go is the right thing to do? If they’re influenced by something in the punch…”

“You got a better idea?” Yuri pointed across the room, where a fight was starting to break out as someone was trying to pull Guang Hong off of a guy Yuri couldn’t quite place. “JJ, I think we could take, but Mila fights dirty. Even before she got the punch she was heading to JJ to try to get laid, so she’ll be fine.”

“I’m not so sure about JJ. He’s religious.” Otabek watched the fight across the room and shook his head as Guang Hong’s “friend” dropped another boy to the ground, who didn’t get up. “On the other hand, Leo being able to take Phichit in a fight, I’d believe, but him being able to knock out Emil? Emil’s in the boxing club with me!”

“Yeah. That’s kind of what I was thinking. Guang Hong throwing a punch just shouldn’t happen. Whatever’s in that punch, that’s what we should be doing something about.” Yuri headed over to the drinks table and grabbed the punch bowl, running for the door. Otabek grabbed the cooler with the backup jugs and followed Yuri. They dumped it all out on the grass. "You know what? This party sucked. Wanna go watch a movie?"

"Sure." Yuri felt even better about the decision as he climbed on the motorcycle with Otabek.


End file.
